


作者继续学爬树

by allydetour



Category: ruspol - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydetour/pseuds/allydetour
Summary: A long story about Misha and Slava, I just want to post it silently and secretly.





	1. 未经通告的进入，如一线光，一瞥注视

亚历山大·斯塔利耶维奇·沃罗申独自倚坐在扶手椅上，手里握着一只烟斗。这一天是他的四十四岁生日。房间里很昏暗，窗帘密密实实地拉着，空气里有一种羊毛织物和熏香混合而成的气味。  
半个月后他将会接任总统办公厅主任职务，成为在阴影中支配国家的那个人——一如这个国家的传统。在莫斯科有一些事正在发生，沃罗申合上眼睛，耳边仿佛又回荡起总检察长含混不清但却洋洋得意的语调。  
“有关西伯利亚石油公司的交易，最高检察院已经掌握了关键性证据，众所周知，核心战略部门的私有化过程要求最严格的监督，可不幸的是，就在我们的政府里头……”  
检察长那张线条圆润的脸逐渐浮现在眼前的黑暗里，白而疲沓，有典型的官员式的浮肿。  
然后画面又起了变化。一分一分地，那双小眼睛变得更小，细而稀疏的金棕色眉毛也变成了又粗又短的黑色眉毛，沃罗申认出来，它们属于现任总理叶甫根尼·普里马科夫。  
他厌恶地蹙紧了眉头，过去几个月来无穷无尽的指责、抱怨、攻讦就像是一场噩梦。幸好，这令人生厌的梦境即将结束——  
“亚历山大·斯塔利耶维奇？”  
沃罗申猛然坐直了身体，手中黑胡桃木制的烟斗在椅子的扶手上碰出一声响。他按亮了手边的落地灯，那害他吃了一惊的罪魁祸首正站在他书房门外，一只手还保留着敲门的动作，另一只手则抄在裤袋里。  
“我希望我没有迟到。”他的客人说，带着些笑容。  
“当然。”沃罗申放下烟斗站起来，“Slava，请进。”  
如果说沃罗申曾经考虑过，为了日子过得更有意思些，应当在身边培养一些新鲜面孔的话，那么弗拉季斯拉夫·尤里耶维奇·苏尔科夫无疑是他所能设想的最为理想的人选。从外表看苏尔科夫简直年轻得让人难以信任，俊俏的圆脸上总带着一点儿仿佛羞涩的微笑——青春与美貌在任何时代的权力面前都不值一提，可如果它们的主人同时掌握着几乎覆盖整个俄罗斯商界的人脉的话，这些光鲜的附属品顿时也就拥有了数倍于其本身的价值。  
如今苏尔科夫的身份是国家电视台“俄罗斯公共频道“的第一副台长，他的名字在过去十年里与另外三个人紧密相连——尤科斯公司总裁米哈伊尔·鲍里索维奇·霍多尔科夫斯基，阿尔法集团董事长米哈伊尔·马拉托维奇·弗里德曼，还有沃罗申的老朋友鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇·别列佐夫斯基，拉达汽车厂和俄罗斯公共频道共同的大股东——每一个俄罗斯人都理解这些名字背后的意义。  
沃罗申迫切需要一个能力和立场都同样可靠的副手，别列佐夫斯基因此向他推荐了苏尔科夫。两天前，沃罗申已经当面向他提出过邀请，而今天苏尔科夫将要带来的正是答案。  
“一切都安排好了。”苏尔科夫在书架边的小沙发上坐下来，语气轻快，“我看了那些录像，如果这样还不能成功，那么我们可真是有了一位永不沉没的检察长。”  
“据我所知，亲爱的尤里·伊里奇同志不会游泳，而且他晕船。”  
他年轻的客人大笑起来。沃罗申含着笑容说：“Slava，你呢？你考虑好了？”  
苏尔科夫笑着，回答了一句英文：“I do.”

 

在苏尔科夫给自己找好了新的雇主的这一刻，他的现任老板正在法国南海岸的一间别墅里大发雷霆。  
“总统是不是真的以为俄罗斯人支持他？或者他以为，我是害怕普里马科夫？”冷掉的咖啡在杯沿上凝结出一层薄膜，鲍里斯·别列佐夫斯基嫌恶地瞟了一眼，从齿缝里嘶嘶地吐出了后面半句话，“——我真惊讶，他的谵妄症状竟然没有及时获得治疗。”  
瓦连京·尤马舍夫坐在对面，尴尬地与身边的副检察长纳泽尔·哈尔斯洛科夫对视了一眼。克里姆林宫一直希望别列佐夫斯基能够“自愿地”让出一部分权力，后者同时掌控着资本与媒体，这在今天的俄罗斯几乎意味着全部权力——准确地说，是全部的一半，因为他还有一个名叫弗拉基米尔·古辛斯基的老对手。但无论如何，这种情况不能持续下去。几个月前，别列佐夫斯基在与检察院的正面冲突里一败涂地，克里姆林宫里因此有人开始相信，弹劾总检察长斯库拉托夫的决定将会提供一个与寡头达成交易的契机。尤马舍夫在心里叹了口气，目前看起来，克里姆林宫又一次做了错误判断。  
“……我看总统应该不想做第二个赫鲁晓夫，那就最好提醒他一下，1996年他是靠什么保住位子的？”他的沉默对缓和事态毫无用处，别列佐夫斯基还在继续，而且把矛头转向了他。“而你，我们认识十年了，瓦连季卡，我倒很想知道，是什么让你觉得可以为这事来找我？”  
莫斯科社交圈子私下给别列佐夫斯基起了外号叫做“蝮蛇”，这位俄罗斯最著名的寡头长着一双小而黑亮的眼睛，在凝视某个目标的时候很容易让人联想起发动攻击之前的毒蛇。尤马舍夫在这样的目光下不自在地挪动了一下屁股，与人对抗向来不是他的长项。  
“这是一个误会……”他停顿了一下，“正是因为相信您的友情和忠诚，总统才希望您能配合。绝没有牺牲您的意思，塔季扬娜也不会坐视这种事发生，这一点我可以保证。”  
提到“塔季扬娜”让尤马舍夫镇定了一些。由于与叶利钦次女塔季扬娜·鲍里索夫娜之间人尽皆知的亲密关系，他早已经不是十年前那个穷困潦倒的小记者，别列佐夫斯基诚然曾在他窘迫的青年时代给过他一些并不特殊的帮助，但他可不欠别列佐夫斯基什么：塔季扬娜不仅是上帝赐给他的礼物，她——以及他和她的关系，同时也是别列佐夫斯基得以进入叶利钦“总统俱乐部”的敲门砖。  
但今天别列佐夫斯基只是翕动着鼻翼，毫不客气地讥笑：“他当然指望我配合他——看啊，普里马科夫和别列佐夫斯基各退了一步，足见掌握局面的人还是总统——可是我为什么要配合他，请问？”  
尤马舍夫被问得拧起了眉头，脸色也不由自主地难看起来。想到塔季扬娜不仅让他的情绪镇静了一些，也让他的耐心迅速地见了底。一直沉默不语的副检察长哈尔斯洛科夫就在这个当口咳嗽了一声，“鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇，请您冷静一下。”  
另两个人的目光都转到了他脸上，哈尔斯洛科夫慢慢地说，“我们都明白，独联体联合会不过是个摆设，所谓的秘书长——哦，对不起，副秘书长，有什么实用方面的价值吗？有免于起诉权利的杜马议员身份才是您最好的选择。”  
在场没人需要询问他的言外之意，元旦时内务部与FSB特警突袭了别列佐夫斯基位于莫斯科西郊的那间著名的“私人俱乐部”，查抄了大量材料，由于担心遭到起诉，别列佐夫斯基不得不在当天晚上连夜出逃，这就是他为什么会在这样一个并不适合度假的季节出现在这里的原因。  
“要知道，如果早一点做了议员，想必您也就用不着跑到，”副检察长正说得兴起，甚至还挥舞了一下手臂，“跑到这儿来了。”  
已经没有时间让尤马舍夫补救这个错误，别列佐夫斯基一把将手边的政府公函揉成了一团垃圾，大亨嗤嗤地从鼻子里挤出笑声，那条不存在的毒蛇吐出了紫红的信子。  
“斯库拉托夫必须滚，立刻。”他轻声说，“我真没想到总统居然会用这个人的去留来要挟我——他既然不愿意动手，我会自己处理掉他。你们来跟我谈的东西是另一件事。至于你，”他抬起下巴指着哈尔斯洛科夫，“如果不想陪着斯库拉托夫一起，就现在给我滚出去！”  
哈尔斯洛科夫一下子站了起来，他的圆脸颊在几秒钟内就涨得通红，这让他看上去忽然间像是一只被激怒的河豚。别列佐夫斯基冷笑一声，“楼梯在那儿，别等我叫保安。”  
尤马舍夫已经别无选择，他的任务里从不包括照顾副检察长的心理感受，但示意并等待哈尔斯洛科夫离开房间的几分钟如此漫长，让他不由自主地绷紧了所有神经。别列佐夫斯基注视着他，慢慢放松身体陷进躺椅，用确保对方能够听到的音量又笑了一声。  
“鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇，”尤马舍夫深吸一口气，小心地放缓了语调，“说实话，坦率一点对大家都有好处。总统当然明白您的下属们正在密集攻击检察长先生，您至少也该想到，如果没有总统的默许，这一切不可能如此顺利。”  
“我的瓦连季卡，你竟然还会相信，这一套虚张声势的说辞会对我有用。”别列佐夫斯基仰靠在躺椅里，懒洋洋地用鼻音说，“我可不会把处理斯库拉托夫的行动形容为‘顺利’，你比我更清楚事情有多不顺利，当然，我并不是说联邦委员会的否决票是出于总统的授意。”  
大亨在躺椅里略微直起身体，“我是个商人，粉饰太平不是我的工作——联邦委员会效忠的早已经不是总统了，阻止弹劾斯库拉托夫不过是其中小小的一个事例，俄罗斯也不再是俄罗斯，伟大的罗斯即将变成莫斯科公国——斯库拉托夫的确是我的敌人，但他可不只是我的敌人。瓦连季卡，你知道我在说什么。“  
“这正是我来的目的。”尤马舍夫紧紧皱着眉头，斯库拉托夫无足轻重，但在距离大选只有一年时间的现在，他背后由现任总理普里马科夫、莫斯科市长尤里·卢日科夫和别列佐夫斯基的老对手古辛斯基组成的三角阵营是任何人都无法忽视的重大威胁，“塔季扬娜希望我转达给您这句话：‘家族’当然必须合作，可是合作也必须是双向的。”  
“哦，是吗？”别列佐夫斯基似乎被逗笑了，“这是指责我贪得无厌，但我看不到你们的诚意——和我牺牲掉的东西对等的诚意。杜马议员？这就是你们的筹码了？”  
“鲍里斯，”尤马舍夫这一次毫不掩饰地叹了口气，决定放弃这种危险的相互试探。“我可不觉得杜马议员没有诚意，尤其是在总统办公厅交给了沃罗申以后。我们只有一年时间，议员不止可以司法豁免，议员还可以组建党派。”  
最后的谜底终于揭破，别列佐夫斯基猛然坐了起来，“成交。”

 

“俄罗斯公共频道”的办公大楼矗立在莫斯科金环东侧，和几百米外那座出名丑陋的电视塔一样是苏联国家电视台规模可观的遗骸的一部分。苏尔科夫没有带手提包，只好把录像带塞在风衣的衣兜里，昂贵的意大利布料因此被撑出了一个暴殄天物的长方形。  
高级编导伊万·丘维廖夫一推开副台长位于顶楼的办公室大门就注意到正对着门的那面墙上新挂了一幅画。苏尔科夫空降到俄罗斯公共频道还不到一年时间，又不经常留在办公室，屋里一切陈设都还是台里统一布置的标准样式，但那幅画——颜色鲜艳而线条不知所云的现代派，扭曲的几何形状看上去倒有些像小孩子的涂鸦。  
“这是什么，你自己画的？”  
办公室的主人从落地窗前回过头来，有些意外地笑了。  
“多谢恭维。”他眨眨眼，没掩饰自己的得意，“不过那是刚从西班牙带回来的，花了大价钱。”  
“好吧，不用告诉我具体数字了。”丘维廖夫走到长沙发上坐下，没再评价苏尔科夫对现代派艺术的不正常沉迷。“找我什么事？”  
他与苏尔科夫已经认识超过八年，说话毫不客气，苏尔科夫也不在乎，只是眯起眼来一笑：“有件事要托付给你。”  
“直觉告诉我不是好事，尤其是你笑成这样的时候。”丘维廖夫耸耸肩，“我能拒绝吗？”  
“当然不能。”苏尔科夫一秒钟也没有迟疑：“还有，你胡说什么，我哪次找你不是好事？”  
“我现在真的害怕起来了。”丘维廖夫拉长了声音，“我女儿才两岁，Slava，就让我老老实实地拿几年工资吧。”  
八年前苏尔科夫第一次约谈他，为了他在镜头前站三分钟然后说几句话开出了惊人的价码。当时工资还不到二百卢布的丘维廖夫一度以为这是上帝的眷顾，录像播出后才意识到其实是撒旦的诱惑。在那个普通人甚至还不知道广告是什么的年代，那条手法同样很现代派——甚至有点希区柯克——的广告意外地搅翻了整个远东，担心即将有大事发生的民众第二天一早就潮水般涌进本就货品短缺的食品商店，等到莫斯科被从沉睡中叫醒，远东的一场动乱几乎已经成形。  
那时如果政府方面有任何人打算追究，当事人没有一个能逃得过“企图颠覆国家”的罪名。不过苏尔科夫和他都应该感谢上帝，半年以后国家真的被颠覆了。  
“那是意外——我保证今天这件事没有任何危险，只不过在台里我能信任的人不多。”知道他想起了什么，苏尔科夫走过来，安抚地拍拍他肩膀。“他们给了我一段录像，我没办法一直等在台里，否则我一定自己来。”  
他掏出那盒录像带递给丘维廖夫，“等到需要播出它的时候我会给你打电话。”  
丘维廖夫皱起眉头，“然后你四月一日打电话来？Slava，这录像带是什么内容？AV吗？”  
这个意外精准的问题终于把苏尔科夫呛得咳嗽起来。  
“伊万尼卡，你想到哪儿去了，这儿可不是古辛斯基的NTV……”他花了一点时间才说出话来，一边笑一边摇头，语气诚恳，“我不会拿俄罗斯公共频道的名声来开玩笑的，俄罗斯有一个靠色情电影吃饭的电视台已经太多了。”  
但丘维廖夫不为所动，只是怀疑地盯着他，两个人又对视了一会儿，苏尔科夫终于放弃地耸耸肩，“好吧，我承认你猜的倒也，咳，倒也不能算错。”他摆摆手，走过去打开了放映机，“麻烦帮我关个灯——这就是我要单独找你的原因，你放心，这次绝不要求你亲自出镜。”

 

3月17日晚，俄罗斯公共频道的晚间新闻里临时插播了一段监视录像。并不是所有人都能在监视器的模糊画面中认出检察长那张疲沓的圆脸，然而下一秒，相互交缠的裸体男女突然出现在电视屏幕上，餐桌边的母亲惊叫着捂住了孩子的眼睛。  
这是压垮斯库拉托夫的最后一根稻草，同时也不可避免地成为某个新阶段的序曲。叶利钦又一次在风暴中“证明”了他的控制力，两天后，沃洛申取代博尔久扎成了新的总统办公厅主任，三天后，最高检察院撤销所有相关犯罪调查，别列佐夫斯基高调回到莫斯科。这一切无可避免地被视为对总理普里马科夫的连续打击。  
无人注意到，前梅纳捷普银行和阿尔法银行高管苏尔科夫也在同一时间悄然离开了俄罗斯公共频道。


	2. “整个世界就是个舞台”

别克轿车车头灯光打在别墅大门上，将上面的雕花拖出浓黑的影子，像是蛰伏在上面的什么东西探出了利爪。黑色轿车在门前等待了片刻，铁门自动向两边滑开，又在车通过以后无声地合上。  
“我不相信这种东西对健康没有坏处。”司机伊万·帕洛索夫凝视着车窗上代表远红外线的光斑，嘟囔了一句。坐在副驾驶位置上的梅纳捷普集团安保总监弗拉基米尔·康达乌科夫闻言瞪他一眼，帕洛索夫满不在乎地耸耸肩。康达乌科夫十几年来一直是他直属上司，两个人都没法把对方怎么样。  
梅纳捷普集团董事长、尤科斯总裁米哈伊尔·鲍里索维奇·霍多尔科夫斯基在后座上睁开眼睛，笑了一声：“得了吧伊万，它对保命有好处。”  
“米哈伊尔，你明知道我们没人支持你到这儿来，你已经够危险了，别列佐夫斯基简直就是会走路的火药桶。”康达乌科夫在前座回过头来，“如果那些身上绑雷管的疯子看上今晚，我可真一点儿也不会惊讶。”  
车正滑过拐角，霍多尔科夫斯基眯眼看着不远处别列佐夫斯基灯火通明的别墅，慢吞吞地说：“解释过的事我不想再说第二次，瓦洛佳上校。”  
康达乌科夫在联盟解体时已经有克格勃上校军衔，霍多尔科夫斯基因此给他取了这个外号，通常用于表示对他的少许不满。但康达乌科夫只是哼了一声：“如果你打算以后答应他所有这种邀请，那我要求加薪。”  
今晚至少有二十个重要人物会参加这次聚会，从过去五六年已经发生过的无数次“意外”来看，这样的大场面正是任何希望用社会新闻头条来证明自己地位的地下人物的典型爱好。  
车在别墅正门前停下来，霍多尔科夫斯基很好脾气似的摇了摇头，“瓦洛佳，你明知道这不可能。”他拉开了车门，没有解释不可能的是加薪还是赴约。

 

作为二百年来的国家首都，莫斯科的地皮与俄罗斯领土颇有共通之处——没有一寸地方多余。1991年后才发达起来的新晋名流们因此热衷于抢购名人故居，几乎要给房子发明出一套血统证明，别列佐夫斯基的这间别墅正是其中代表。它最初的主人是帝国时代一位公爵，后来则被用作党的高级干部的疗养所，伏罗希洛夫的那份著名检讨就写于这里。1994年别列佐夫斯基买下了它，那之后它的神秘程度超过了克里姆林宫里的绝大多数地方。  
今晚这间别墅敞开大门的原因极为荒谬：今天是别列佐夫斯基一名情妇的生日。别列佐夫斯基从不是什么浪漫的人，这个情妇之所以突然获此殊荣，多半只是因为她的生日时间刚好——两周前才回到莫斯科的别列佐夫斯基迫切需要一个合适的展示胜利的机会，其动机显而易见。  
霍多尔科夫斯基在门前深深吸了口气，莫斯科四月的夜风完全驱散了他残余的睡意。  
如果和那些最近几年才建造起来的饭店和礼堂相比，这间宴会厅算不上多么金碧辉煌。它仍然维持着最初完工时的样子，四壁用荔枝木的壁板包裹，除了边角的雕花之外只规则地镶嵌了一些青花瓷片作为装饰——在当时这是最奢侈并且能够彰显高贵品味的做法，但如今已经不合时宜。大约为了掩饰这一点，一幅巨大的手工地毯严丝合缝地覆盖了全部地面。霍多尔科夫斯基抬头打量穹顶上精致的天顶画，身边康达乌科夫凑近来，最后一次叮嘱：“离窗边远一点，尽量不要喝这里的酒，还有不要试图甩开我！”  
尤科斯总裁漫不经心地耸耸肩，下一秒注意力已经彻底转移到了别处。宴会的主人别列佐夫斯基正在放食物的长桌边和人喝酒，他的谈话对象背对着大门，身材削瘦，半秃的头顶从这个角度看上去更是熠熠生光。霍多尔科夫斯基半眯起眼睛，认出那正是刚刚上任的总统办公厅主任沃洛申。  
这个发现让他打起了精神。距离别列佐夫斯基几步远的地方，西伯利亚石油公司的罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇在和阿尔法银行行长彼得·阿文勾肩搭背，阿布拉莫维奇的另一只手上则挽着一个穿银白色短裙的红发女郎，这让三个人的这幅画面看上去格外诡异。理论上这次聚会的女主角、别列佐夫斯基那位过生日的情妇伊莲娜站在另一个方向的长桌尽头，身边是“第一女儿”塔季扬娜和与她形影不离的尤马舍夫，出人意料的是，塔季扬娜的姐姐娜杰日达也在，要知道叶利钦的这位大女儿出了名地对政治不感兴趣——尽管那位寿星显然很希望也能讨好她。  
更远一点的地方聚集着几个经济部门官员，霍多尔科夫斯基认出了财政部部长扎多尔诺夫的大嗓门。还有一个人站在长桌边角上，正在把一大块香肠塞进嘴里——那是叶利钦的保镖队长科尔扎科夫，由于其他人最多只是象征性地吃几口葡萄干或奶酪，科尔扎科夫的动作让人很难不注意到他。  
霍多尔科夫斯基站在原地犹豫了片刻，忽然听见身后康达乌科夫咳嗽了一声，随即有人在他肩上拍了一下。“我就当做你是在找我了，Mishka。”  
通常霍多尔科夫斯基很不喜欢有人用这个昵称，但此刻站在身后的是苏尔科夫，深蓝西装与暗银灰色衬衫搭配得恰到好处，更衬得他肤色白到反光。霍多尔科夫斯基放松下来，也笑了：“当然是在找你——不是你说要我来？”  
苏尔科夫笑着和康达乌科夫点了点头，引着霍多尔科夫斯基向里走：“蝮蛇先生问了三次，'Misha怎么还不来？'贵宾级待遇，总统驾临也不过如此……”他和霍多尔科夫斯基离得很近，说话又快又轻，仿佛情人间的耳语。“我简直怀疑他已经患了老年痴呆，不记得自己刚问过同一个问题……”  
“我觉得和他没什么可说的。”霍多尔科夫斯基摇摇头，“他为什么要找我？”  
“显然他不这么想。”门廊到宴会厅中央并不远，苏尔科夫停下来，顺手从侍应生手里拿过杯酒塞给霍多尔科夫斯基。“鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇，看看谁来了？”

 

苏尔科夫并没有留下来参与他们，霍多尔科夫斯基很快意识到，真正想要见他的也不是别列佐夫斯基。罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇半点儿也没有浪费时间地凑上来，甚至抛下了他那个身材火辣的女伴。“米哈伊尔·鲍里索维奇，”他伸出手来，“我想和您谈笔生意。”  
别列佐夫斯基站在旁边，显然对即将到来的谈话内容心知肚明。霍多尔科夫斯基也伸出手，阿布拉莫维奇急急忙忙地抓住他手捏了一下：“有没有考虑过西伯利亚石油公司和尤科斯公司的合并案？”  
霍多尔科夫斯基一怔，阿布拉莫维奇已经自顾自说了下去：“如果能联合，就能垄断俄罗斯至少一半的石油生产……”  
这倒不是新闻，阿布拉莫维奇最初声名鹊起，从一个普通小商人一夜之间做上别列佐夫斯基的合作伙伴，正是因为他提出的石油整合计划。但拐弯抹角不是霍多尔科夫斯基的习惯。“等一下，”他打断了阿布拉莫维奇的游说，“尤科斯这几年亏损严重，您知道的吧？”  
尤科斯的运营状况对任何关注油气产业的人来说都不是秘密，国际油价仍在四十年未见的低谷中徘徊，今天早上的报价只有十二美元，而尤科斯是全国第一个——也是唯一一个——开放了全部审计记录的企业。目前每一桶油都意味着至少七美元的亏损，如果不是霍多尔科夫斯基同时还掌握着梅纳捷普集团，早在半年前就应该已经被尤科斯拖到破产了。  
空气有一瞬间的凝滞，霍多尔科夫斯基没等阿布拉莫维奇回答，“我不知道计划中的'合并'指的是谁收购谁。如果主动方是尤科斯，目前我拿不出这笔钱来，但我也不打算放弃我的公司。”他耸耸肩，没有再说下去。  
阿布拉莫维奇本就发红的脸色变得更红了。  
“我知道这听起来很像，”他绷紧了嘴唇，“但我没有趁火打劫的意图，合并案并不一定要在最近完成。这是一个长期计划，虽然我的确认为现在是一个很好的时机……总之，我希望这个提议长期有效。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基笑笑，简短地回答：“我明白，当然。”  
“Misha，年轻人想法和我们不一样，”别列佐夫斯基插嘴说。他笑了两声，无视了另两个人其实只差两岁的事实。“你要的是事业，我要的是地位，可是罗曼这小子只想要钱。要是价钱合适，他巴不得把他的所有公司都卖给你。”  
这句话有效改善了气氛，阿布拉莫维奇松了口气，“钱有什么不好？我前几天在波罗的海看上一艘游艇……”  
阿布拉莫维奇这句话飘散在半空，宴会厅里忽然安静下来，每个人都听到了大门方向传来的异常响动。所有人都在试图立刻离开原处，霍多尔科夫斯基被康达乌科夫在背后推了一把，狼狈地贴上宴会厅墙壁的时候发现苏尔科夫也从不知道什么地方跟了过来。  
“出什么事了？”  
康达乌科夫耸耸肩：“不知道。”  
宴会厅大门被人从外面打开了，一个穿着皮夹克的年轻人探进头来，皱着眉头向已经被保镖团团围住的别列佐夫斯基的方向做了个手势。“没什么。”那个年轻男人板着脸说，有意提高了一点声音以确保厅里的其他人也能听到，“只是有人坚持要进来，和我们起了点冲突。”  
他没来得及做更多的解释，身后另一个人已经越过他进了屋子。这是个相貌平平的小个子男人，手里提着一个纸袋，走起路来身体带着些不自觉的摇晃。他环顾了一下因为刚刚他造成的小小风波而寂静无声的宴会厅，然后径直向别列佐夫斯基走了过去。  
别列佐夫斯基挑起一边眉毛，没有说话。客人们面面相觑，霍多尔科夫斯基看看身边的两个人，康达乌科夫压低声音说：“新任FSB局长，弗拉基米尔·普京。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基皱起眉头，这时候那位FSB局长已经走到了别列佐夫斯基面前，大亨略微抬起下巴，抢先笑了一声：“普京先生，欢迎光临。”  
“鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇，”普京说，语调紧绷，“我想对您的夫人的生日表示祝贺。”他提起手里的纸袋，别列佐夫斯基犹豫了一下，刚刚推门进来的那个穿皮夹克的年轻人已经上前一步，替别列佐夫斯基把纸袋接了过来。  
“是两瓶瑞士产的葡萄酒。我很喜欢，希望您夫人也能喜欢。”普京清了清嗓子，“我希望您知道，对我来说，友谊比政治计算更重要。”  
如果考虑到不久前别列佐夫斯基经历过的那次“抄家”风波，这位FSB局长的生硬示好实在突兀到了极点，宴会厅里的每一双眼睛都聚焦到了别列佐夫斯基脸上。大亨愕然地看着这个几乎引起恐慌的不速之客，听见他又说：“您辞职的事我已经知道了，这没有什么……政治总是有输有赢的。今天的失败不能代表永远的失败……”  
别列佐夫斯基脸上的肌肉不受控制地抽动了几下。连续两次被点名说成别列佐夫斯基夫人的伊莲娜已经告别两位叶利钦娜赶了过来，但男女主人的合作也没能阻止普京继续说下去。  
“我……您明白，我也尝过政治失败的滋味……1996年那时候……”  
“他这是什么意思？”霍多尔科夫斯基也压低了声音，“谁输了？”  
苏尔科夫盯着普京因为过长而堆在鞋面上的浅灰色裤脚，皱着脸作出一副很痛苦的表情：“我猜，他是说别列佐夫斯基辞掉了独联体联合会那边的职务所以是在政治上输掉了……竟然真有人看见蝮蛇吐了一块骨头就认定他是快要死了，亚历山大说到这个的时候我还以为是在说笑话，上帝啊，以后他们的情报我一个字也不会信的。”  
别列佐夫斯基的表情让人怀疑他下一秒就会喷笑出来，但他只是伸手拍了拍对面人的肩膀，附和：“你说得对，患难之交才是真朋友。”①  
伊莲娜已经半转过脸去，似乎在犹豫要不要走开，但绝大多数声名显赫的客人都仍然目不转睛地看着他们。  
“他原本是圣彼得堡副市长。”康达乌科夫说，“那是索布恰克在的时候。解体前也是卢比扬卡的人，位置不高，索布恰克下台以后他跟着丢了工作。现在和普里马科夫争权，倒闹得很厉害——我听人提过他。”  
卢比扬卡是苏联时代克格勃总部所在地，解散后因为特工纷纷转行去做安保人员，这几年经常被讽刺是俄罗斯第一大安保公司。康达乌科夫几乎所有从前的同事现在都跟他是同行，这句话反过来也成立，就连帕洛索夫在做司机前也在克格勃六局有编制——虽然听起来不甚体面，但这倒成了最有效的消息网之一。  
大厅里气氛微妙，那位FSB局长的独白还在继续，客人们的交头接耳虽然越来越多，但没有什么人的注意力真正离开了他。别墅一名安保人员附到苏尔科夫耳边说了几句，后者耸耸肩，转头和霍多尔科夫斯基说：“我出去打个电话，有人听不下去了，要找人把他弄走。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基刚从小桌上拿了一块糖饼，在和生意无关的前提下，他对眼前的这一切实在不感兴趣。“Slava，”尤科斯总裁百无聊赖地说，“托你来找我的只有阿布拉莫维奇？我是不是可以提前退场了？”  
“你太低估自己了。”苏尔科夫笑起来，“这屋里起码有一半人正排队等着跟你说几句话。还有不要提前溜掉，我要搭你的车回去。”  
他悄无声息地离开了大厅，霍多尔科夫斯基的糖饼被康达乌科夫拿走了。

 

目睹了这一出现场表演的还有另一个人。  
辞职不到一年的前副总理鲍里斯·叶菲莫维奇·涅姆佐夫起初并未对这次派对抱有什么期待，别列佐夫斯基与他关系诚然密切，却并非全然友好，如果不是他的新女友，年仅22岁的模特儿加琳娜一心想来，今天晚上他原本应该与他的老搭档、前总理基里延科继续讨论组建党派的事情。  
“莫斯科很久没见过这么彻底的局外人了。”阿尔法银行副董事长彼得·阿文轻声笑着，向涅姆佐夫举了举杯。  
涅姆佐夫把自己杯子里所有的酒倒进喉咙，含混地应了一声。  
“就我自己来说，有这样的乐子可看是挺不错的。”他把杯子倒过来让阿文看，“但不知道为什么，有点不太好的预感。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题出自茨维塔耶娃《我体内的魔鬼》  
> 注①：During the oligarch’s temporary fall from grace under Yevgeny Primakov’s pro-Communist government in 1998-1999, Putin, then director of the FSB domestic security service, made a point of coming to the birthday party for Berezovsky’s wife, affirming that “friendship” was more important to him than political considerations. Such gestures evidently made an impression.  
> 但是Elena Gorbunova实际上不是正妻，1999年老别和第二任还没离婚，这时候严格来说仍然只是情妇，虽然看起来像女主人。


	3. 所有的色彩都引起战争

对于局中人，总理普里马科夫的最终下台有点像是一次落了空的天气预报：每个人都为即将到来的暴雨带好了伞，但实际上压根没有下雨。  
苏尔科夫撇撇嘴，把厚厚一沓应急预案塞进碎纸机。  
“卢日科夫大概认为没有必要为了这个总理位置赌上太多东西。”沃洛申说，脸色不能算是好看，“看看民意调查结果，鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇落后太多了……如果不是未来总统继承人的话，只是做他的总理确实没有意义。”  
“对卢日科夫来说这个位置当然不算是什么，但普里马科夫不会这么想。”他的年轻助理解决掉那一沓纸，顺手拍了拍碎纸机，像是在奖励能干的猎狗。“所谓的三角联盟，要毁掉也很容易。”  
“现在还没这个必要。”沃洛申摇头，“距离选举还有时间，我们得先找到一个合适的人去参选——你觉得斯捷帕申究竟如何？”  
几天前，作为各方临时达成妥协的一个意外结果，原内务部长谢尔盖·斯捷帕申被确定为接替普里马科夫出任总理的最终人选，这个人此前的履历虽然不能算是乏善可陈，但也着实没有能让其他人记得住的成绩——从面目模糊程度来说，倒是很像已经销声匿迹的前检察长斯库拉托夫。  
“对我来说出镜的人是谁没什么关系。”苏尔科夫笑，不知道从哪里变出一个烟盒来，“掌镜的人才是重要的。”  
他向桌子对面的顶头上司象征性地晃了晃烟盒，在照例遭到拒绝以后自己摸出一支来点上，“谁来出演应该不是我的负责范围，那是老板的事情，不是吗？我只需要台上是个活人，不用找太多替身也不用安排呼吸机——所以总理先生很不错，没必要奢求更多了。”  
他轻佻地吐了口烟，沃罗申透过烟雾看着他，有些无可奈何：“你能不能认真一点。”  
“我没开玩笑。”苏尔科夫挑起眉毛，仍然笑着，“总理先生很符合我的要求，只要公众对未来总统不熟悉，这就够了——其余的事情不需要他负责，那是我们的事。”  
“鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇告诉我，1996年组织竞选的时候你提过很重要的意见。”  
“我的意见就是把它当成一个节目来做，鲍里斯·阿布拉莫维奇当时很支持我。”他的年轻助理耸耸肩，“脚本，特效和群众演员，不过当时的条件不太允许其他设置，最后被落实了的只有群众演员。我希望这一次的结果能更精彩一点儿。”  
“你已经想好了？”  
“不算是，不过结论是一定的：站在台上的随便是谁都可以。”  
沃罗申思索片刻，点了点头：“这部分我会放手给你。但是Slava，”他敲了敲桌面，“你到克里姆林宫的工作不是拍一条广告或做一档节目，不要试图回避问题。你对斯捷帕申怎么看？”  
“这个么……老实说，我不知道你在问什么。”苏尔科夫从椅子里略微坐直了一点，他扑闪着眼睛，露出一种接近无辜的神色，“我上个月才第一次见到他，一句话也没跟他说过。”  
“这就是问题所在。”沃罗申没有笑，“Slava，克里姆林宫要的不是业余导演，现在不是，以后也不会是。”  
他年轻的助理并没被他吓住：“对连面都没见过几次的人下评语，难道克里姆林宫想要的其实是巫师？我今晚就去打听一下莫斯科哪里有卖水晶球……”  
沃洛申瞪他一眼，“明天我要去见总统，”总统办公厅主任咬着字音说，“你，跟我一起去。”

 

除非迫不得已，叶利钦已经很少踏足克里姆林宫，名义上的权力中心成了文官的地盘，而一般的会见一概安排到莫斯科西郊的巴尔维哈疗养院。  
这里位于著名的巴尔维哈森林的核心地带，附近名流云集，距离别列佐夫斯基元旦时被查抄的别墅更只有大约五分钟车程。苏尔科夫一路张望着，他有些心不在焉，花了一点时间才意识到沃罗申的目的地是疗养院配备的网球场。  
场上只有两个人，“第一女儿”塔季扬娜和叶利钦曾经的双打搭档沙米利·塔尔皮谢夫。叶利钦本人在尤马舍夫以及三个医护人员的陪护下留在场边休息区，他两周前刚因肺气肿复发而再次住院，目前健康状况仍处于密切监控当中。塔季扬娜的丈夫阿列克谢·季亚琴科和紧急情况部部长谢尔盖·绍伊古坐在一起，两个人都是莫斯科著名的运动健将，在注意到他们以后小小朝这边挥了挥手。几米之外，总统卫队队长库兹涅佐夫独自抱着胳膊，卫队的那些小伙子们没有进入这里的权限。  
沃罗申和尤马舍夫打了个招呼，走到叶利钦身边去，“鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇，看上去您的气色好多了。”  
塔季扬娜就在这个时候漏掉了一个球，网球撞在防护网上，又弹回场中，叶利钦着迷地追逐着它的运动轨迹，没有答话。苏尔科夫打量着醉心网球的总统，察觉到他放在腿上的双手都在不受控制地微微颤动。  
沃罗申耐心地等待了片刻，然后将同一句话又说了一次。  
“啊，萨沙，”叶利钦终于移开眼睛，把脸转向了自己的办公厅主任，“你来了。”  
沃罗申在他身边的躺椅上坐下来，“有些人事方面的问题要和您商量一下。”  
叶利钦点点头，并没有过多的表示，沃罗申继续说，“斯捷帕申应该已经来见过您了——他希望让财政部扎多尔诺夫兼任第一副总理。”  
“这些事，我不管，你们可以决定。”叶利钦说，嗓音带着发自胸腔的浑浊共振，肺病病人的典型特征。  
“办公厅目前认为扎多尔诺夫不太适合这个位置。”沃罗申简短地说，“财政部的所谓改革方案还是丘拜斯的那一套，其他部门压力很大。”  
叶利钦又点点头，速度之快让苏尔科夫极度怀疑他并没听懂谈话内容。  
但沃罗申没有受到任何影响，“鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇，原谅我要问清您对斯捷帕申的看法——您是否认为他适合未来总统的位置？”  
叶利钦震动了一下，隔了一会儿才缓慢地、艰涩地说，“你们觉得他不合适？”  
沃罗申丝毫没有迟疑，一派平静地回答：“办公厅当然以您的意见为准。”  
苏尔科夫皱起眉头，随即意识到尤马舍夫正在打量自己。他转过头朝他笑了笑，尤马舍夫一愣，别开了眼睛，  
“我不知道斯捷帕申是否适合总统，”叶利钦语速很慢，听上去这样的长句对他来说相当吃力，“我只是认为，他能做好总理的工作，至于其他的问题，可以慢慢观察。”  
沃洛申点点头：“我明白了。”他打开公文包递过去一页纸，“这是目前财政部副部长卡西亚诺夫的简历，塔季扬娜·鲍里索夫娜已经提前看过，也认为值得考虑。”  
几个人都下意识地朝场内看了一眼，那一局球已经接近尾声，但还没有结束，目前塔季扬娜以三分的差距落后。场地对面季亚琴科一个人擦着球拍，紧急情况部部长绍伊古不知什么时候已经离开了。  
沃罗申收回注意力，继续向叶利钦解释：“如果扎多尔诺夫退出，卡西亚诺夫是一个合适的财长人选——最近两年他负责和巴黎以及柏林的债务谈判，很有成果。”  
叶利钦没有接，也没有看，只是摆摆手：“我知道了。”  
“另外——”沃罗申又拿出了另一叠文件，“前天的安全会议上，总理先生再次提议用强硬手段解决什皮贡少将遭劫持事件，他同时代表内务部态度。FSB做了一份安全形势评估报告，结论也倾向于动武……”他翻着那份报告，开始择要讲解。  
苏尔科夫努力地盯着场边草地上的一只灰雀，它的翅膀上有明黄的斑块，跳跃时像是一小块闪动着的阳光。  
不过他不是唯一一个对谈话内容感到痛苦的人，总统的眼睛已经再一次飘到了网球场内，塔季扬娜正在试图救球，扎起的马尾高高扬起又落下。这似乎给了她的父亲一点关于青春年华的错觉，至少是让叶利钦的脸上浮现出了一点恍惚的，显然与沃罗申以及他的汇报内容毫无关联的微笑。尤马舍夫咳嗽了一声，伸出手去替叶利钦把那份评估报告拿了过来。  
沃洛申几不可察地叹了口气，但还是坚持继续说：“此外，总统办公厅的改组目前也基本完成了，按照您的意见，总统顾问名额缩减到两位，总统助理从十四位缩减到十二位。”他再次翻动公文包，找到了两页纸，“这是简要名单。”  
苏尔科夫用力抿着嘴，眼前这一幕让他觉得有些滑稽意味。沃罗申似乎想把前后两个月的工作都在这十几分钟里告知叶利钦，但与其说意在请示，倒更像是在测试总统的精神状态。他应该已经得到了他想要的答案——这一次叶利钦甚至没有看他，只是不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
“萨沙，”塔季扬娜的声音在沃洛申背后响起。她刚刚结束了那场球，胸口还在急促起伏，“总统办公厅的事当然全权由你决定。”她笑着说，叶利钦专心地仰起头瞧着她，仿佛正在谈论的事情和他无关。  
沃洛申站起来和她握手，以一种字斟句酌的语气说：“我得先说谢谢。斯捷帕申对北高加索的事情很积极，但总统办公厅不能决断，安全会议目前也相持不下……”  
塔季扬娜理解地点点头，“等爸爸做完今天的健康检查，我再和他详细讨论一下。”  
这差不多就算是宣布了会面结束。苏尔科夫在经过一只网球的时候有意在上面踢了一脚，然后满意地看到那只鸟比他们更快地离开了网球场。

 

霍多尔科夫斯基跑完最后一段路，随手抹了一把脸上的汗。在旁边等着他的当班保镖按惯例递来一条热毛巾，然后在他擦脸的时候毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠——看上去，这孩子应当不会超过二十岁。  
这是早晨七点的斯科尔科沃，阳光一缕一缕地从树冠缝隙里落下来，林荫道上只有零星几个遛狗的人。霍多尔科夫斯基把毛巾搭在肩上，随口问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“瓦西里，”那个年轻的保镖回答，“瓦西里·卡密耶夫。”  
一个典型的俄罗斯名字，说话却带着明显的高加索口音。  
“你是俄罗斯人？”  
“不是，”瓦西里回答，“不算是，我妈妈是车臣人，我在那边长大。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基略微有些吃惊，深深看他一眼，没再继续这场对话。两个人已经走到了他住所门前，霍多尔科夫斯基摸索着房门钥匙，倒是瓦西里解释说：“谢尔盖请假回家去了，我来顶替他——我还没过实习期。”  
他一边说一边跟着霍多尔科夫斯基进了屋，后者耸耸肩，没有提醒年轻的新人保镖他的同僚们通常会留在门前车里——要求保镖二十四小时轮值实在不符合霍多尔科夫斯基的习惯，他始终没学会如何公事公办地处理和自己保镖的关系，只不过董事会其他人全票通过了这个提议，即使是总裁也不好再反对些什么。  
他邀请瓦西里在沙发上坐一会儿，然后帮他打开了电视机。早间新闻正放到一半，北约对南斯拉夫的轰炸还在继续，瓦西里很认真地盯着电视屏幕，霍多尔科夫斯基翻着报纸的财经版面，心不在焉。他的早饭是从满满一冰箱的速食食品里挑出来的一条黑面包和一大罐酸奶，而日程表就贴在冰箱门上。今天上午他得去跟尤科斯技术部门的各个负责人开会，午饭要和能源部副部长一起吃，下午秘书替他约好了两个美国同行——他还需要抽时间去一趟茹科夫卡，施工队正在那儿盖他未来的家。  
电视里忽然安静下来。  
霍多尔科夫斯基从报纸里抬起头，正赶上女播音员念出插播内容：“俄罗斯政府刚刚发布紧急通知：为应对近期边境袭击事件并遏制犯罪活动，即日起封锁俄罗斯联邦境内车臣共和国全部边境，如有身份可疑者强行越境，守卫部队有权开枪射击……”  
瓦西里猛然间站起来，迟疑片刻，又紧绷着身体重新坐下。  
新闻还在继续：“……有在政府任职的分析人士向本台记者指出，此举是针对车臣方面近期频繁发动袭击事件而采取的应对措施，北高加索近期局势料将进一步紧张……”  
“米哈伊尔·鲍里索维奇，您觉得，……会再打起来吗？”  
瓦西里忍不住了。  
霍多尔科夫斯基一瞬间心里涌起很多念头，从科洛廖沃收养的战争孤儿们一直到未来油价的可能走势，暂时没有理会瓦西里的问题。一般而言他并不关心政局，但车臣却是例外。两个月前一伙蒙面人在格罗兹尼机场绑架了总统特别代表什皮贡少将，后者至今生死不明，而当时要求立即对车臣开战的内务部长如今做了总理。早在斯捷帕申的任命定下来的时候，苏尔科夫就和他提到过可能会再次开战，很难不将现在的这个消息视为预言成真的某种先兆。  
一般而言苏尔科夫从不真正挂心什么事，但车臣同样是例外。三年前和车臣的战争结束得只能用狼狈来形容，自那以后边境冲突接二连三，就在那位少将被劫持后一个星期，一枚炸弹又在弗拉季高加索夺走了六十人的生命。对于很多俄罗斯人来说，和车臣的再次开战只是一个时间问题——即使是苏尔科夫也不得不承认这一点。  
如果不是太清楚对方的作息习惯，他很想现在就给苏尔科夫打个电话。  
“米哈伊尔·鲍里索维奇……？”  
霍多尔科夫斯基回过神来，看见面前的瓦西里依然惨白着脸色，执着地瞧着他。  
他下意识地觉得那个答案有些过分残酷，顺口问：“1994年你在车臣？”  
话出口就反应过来，这几乎是不需要问的，五年前瓦西里多半还是个中学生。果然那孩子默默地点了点头。  
霍多尔科夫斯基还在犹豫着，电话铃抢先响起来。  
他伸手接起，有些意外：“妈妈？”  
“Misha，”他母亲玛丽娅·菲利波芙娜说，“看到刚才的新闻了吗？”  
电视里的那个女播音员刚拨通嘉宾连线，霍多尔科夫斯基握着电话听筒，听见她和电话那头的自己母亲同时问出了与瓦西里一模一样的问题：“您（你）觉得，会打起来吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题出自茨维塔耶娃《疯狂——也就是理智》  
> 这时候小霍家还住在斯科尔科沃，跟涅夫兹林合租的那个别墅里，苹果园正在盖。之前记得有资料提过1999年4月因娜是在瑞士生的双胞胎，这时候和孩子也都在瑞士。娜斯佳刚八岁，小霍又总不在，我估计她也不可能在斯科尔科沃那房子里住着了。


	4. 这块石头压在心上，如手掌

晚上七点，尼基塔·伊万诺夫准时抵达了“斯堪的纳维亚”。  
这是一间著名餐馆，距离特维尔大街只有五分钟步程。餐馆开在一栋北欧式的木屋里，各色使馆牌照的车挤满了路边。尼基塔还是第一次到这里来——这儿的消费对于一个还没毕业的博士生来说，仍然太高了一些。①  
侍者迎上来，客气地询问他有无预约，尼基塔掩饰着不自在，低声说：“预订人是苏尔科夫先生。”  
那位年纪和他相仿的侍者眼睛一亮，“请跟我来。”  
坐在窗边的人因为他的到来抬起头来，两个人都怔了一怔：对方看上去出乎意料地年轻和俊俏。苏尔科夫首先反应过来，“尼基塔·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫？”他笑着站起来，把手里原本摆弄着的一枝白色玫瑰插回花瓶里，“很高兴你能来，我是苏尔科夫。”  
尼基塔和他握了手，局促地坐下来，教授口中在政界举足轻重的这位神秘人物一点儿也不符合他关于高官的想象，而且这样英俊高挑到可以用耀眼来形容的同龄人丝毫无助于他平复自己的紧张情绪。“谢尔琴科教授告诉我，您手头有一个重要课题……我希望我能帮上忙？”  
对面的漂亮年轻人挑起眉，很甜蜜地笑了笑：“没错，不过我们可以先填饱肚子再谈工作。“  
他向侍者要了餐牌来，尼基塔接过来，惊讶地发现上面只有英文和法文。  
“经常光顾这里的主要是外国外交官们，”苏尔科夫注意到了他的表情，笑容带着点讥诮的弧度，“你知道，西方国家的那些，这儿是他们的思乡病特护病房——俄语菜单也有准备，需要换吗？”  
尼基塔摇摇头，轻声说，“我在美国住过三年，交换项目。”  
他选了豌豆汤和煎猪排，苏尔科夫熟门熟路地招来侍者，点好了餐才把注意力转回他们先前的对话。“我不想假装对你一无所知，”他重新露出那种甜蜜的微笑，“那是克格勃的把戏。事实上谢尔琴科教授给过我你的履历——25岁，芝加哥大学，尼基塔·鲍里索维奇，您优秀得非常令人印象深刻。”  
政治科学博士生在这样的恭维面前略微涨红了脸：“在您这样的同龄人面前，我不觉得学校的名声值得一提。”②  
苏尔科夫似乎微微一怔，随即大笑起来：“有没有人说过你非常擅长甜言蜜语？我的尼卡——我比你大十岁，和你同龄的日子想起来真是遥远。”  
尼基塔不可置信地瞪大眼睛，这一次他窘迫得连耳根都红透了。幸好餐前酒在这个时候送了上来，这才让苏尔科夫略微收敛了一点笑意。  
“我的确是有个课题需要托付给你，尼卡。”他有意把重音落在了最后那个亲密的昵称上面，带着些恶作剧似的愉快，“是一个调查类型的项目，不过调查本身不需要你们来做。我需要你做的只是充分分析调查结果，时间大概在两个月左右，资金非常宽裕。不需要顾虑太多，准确性是最重要的。”  
尼基塔点点头表示明白，苏尔科夫继续说：“只有一条，关于这个项目的事需要严格保密。”  
尼基塔神色略微一变，马上被对方捕捉到了：“我跟你保证它不涉及任何政治阴谋或者不法勾当。”苏尔科夫抿起嘴角，语调郑重起来，“只是这个结果非常重要，在完成前不能轻易透露风声，你可以把它理解为一项商业机密——请原谅，我现在还不能透露项目的具体内容，你可以慎重考虑这个邀请，如果同意加入，在告知你研究具体内容之前我需要你签一份保密协议书。”  
“我想知道，保密是永久的吗？”尼基塔问，“我的意思是，这段时间会成为我履历上一段永远的空白？”  
苏尔科夫立刻摇头，很有兴趣地观察着他的表情，“当然不，这只是一个大工程的前期准备工作，最多明年就不会再有保密的必要。事实上我认为它会成为你履历上很重要的一笔，不过这主要还是取决于你的职业规划。”  
尼基塔再次点头，苏尔科夫微微含笑的说话方式很容易博人好感。“团队工作还是……只有我一个人吗？”  
“我不知道这是不是适合被称为'团队'，”苏尔科夫笑着，像是想起了什么有趣的事，“但也不是你一个人，按照我的设想，会是两个人——另一位已经同意了。如果你愿意，而他不提出其他意见的话，那就是你们两个。”  
“可是您——对不起，您不参加？”  
“不，我不会参加。”苏尔科夫看着他，开玩笑似的说，“充分尊重专业人士。”

 

事实上尼基塔只花了半个小时就给出了肯定答复，但苏尔科夫既没有掏出事先打印好的保密协议，也没有对他透露关于项目的任何具体内容。  
他只是从桌面上推过一张名片来，动作姿态有点像是把筹码推到赌桌中央的赌徒。  
“格列布·帕夫洛夫斯基，现在是莫斯科国际关系研究中心研究员，你未来的搭档。我已经跟他谈过，你可以随时联系他。”  
这顿晚餐结束得非常晚，苏尔科夫似乎很有与他闲聊的兴致。第二天上午尼基塔醒过来以后拨通了名片上的电话，对方报出一个地址，并且补充说希望他立刻能来。  
“我知道Slava告诉你我们时间很充裕。”格列布·帕夫洛夫斯基是个架着眼镜的中年人，示意他看屋子里到处都是的文件资料，“不过非常不幸，他没理解事情流程。最后的调查会用媒体问卷回收的办法，但问卷设计刚开了个头，预调查——如果你希望的话——完全没有做，问卷会在下周开始投放。”  
“对不起，但是调查主题是什么？”  
“'请描述您心中理想的俄罗斯总统。'”  
“什么？”  
“没有错……就是这个题目，理想的总统的样子。”  
年轻的学院派高材生陷入沉默，内心深处他觉得这种问题听起来更像是什么见鬼的心理测试，但是本能的谨慎没允许他把这句话说出口。  
“负责数据分析的人主要是你，”帕夫洛夫斯基说，似乎也有些无可奈何，“务必抓紧时间，我们现在急需一个用于解读结果的完整模型。”

 

五月的最后一个周四，俄罗斯发行量最大的两家报社宣布启动联合调查，薄薄一页问卷夹在当天报纸里，填写后投回指定邮箱就可以换到礼物——苏尔科夫用了他所知的所有手段力求让这件事看起来像是一次再普通不过的商业市场调查，但事实证明他只是多虑而已，这次动作没有在政界引起任何注意，因为从上到下，几乎每一双眼睛都在盯着车臣。  
封锁边境完全没有起到改善局势的作用，实际上它反倒给了武装分子冲击边境检查站的理由——那些嗜血的佣兵终于找到了目标。过去半个月里已经有五个检查站报告遭遇伏击，地点分散在达吉斯坦、印古什甚至北奥塞梯。目前还没有人因此死亡，但预测未来会发生什么毫无难度。  
脚步声和说话声透过半开的窗子隐约传进屋里，苏尔科夫放下手头的报告站起来。  
他的时间掌握得非常准确，走出十四号楼的时候“恰好”截住霍多尔科夫斯基和上任还不到一个月的新财长米哈伊尔·卡西亚诺夫。霍多尔科夫斯基停下脚步等他走过来，别有用心地把每一个音都咬得很清楚：“好久不见，要去哪儿？”  
苏尔科夫抿着嘴笑，只装作没有听懂：“屋子里闷得人想睡，出来透透气。”他向卡西亚诺夫伸出手，“弗拉季斯拉夫·苏尔科夫。”  
卡西亚诺夫同他握了握手，但目光却在他们两个人之间徘徊了一下，带着些迟疑的神情。“抱歉我得回去主持一个会议，”他解释了一句，又匆忙转向霍多尔科夫斯基，“米哈伊尔·鲍里索维奇，我希望我们可以改天再讨论刚刚的问题。”  
苏尔科夫一直到目送卡西亚诺夫走出足够远，才大笑起来：“他跑什么？”  
“如你所愿。”霍多尔科夫斯基也笑，补上了刚刚未出口的话，“Slava，要见你一面可真不容易。”  
“明明该我说这话。”苏尔科夫看他一眼，“Misha，你先挂我电话的。”  
他是笑着说的，但这涉及到自苏尔科夫决定从政开始两个人就没有停过的拉锯战，霍多尔科夫斯基明智地决定结束话题：“有事找我？”  
“你们刚刚在讨论什么？如果需要保密那就算了。”  
“石油税。他说德国人和美国人都对尤科斯评价很高，所以我一定能理解政府征收石油税的必要性。”霍多尔科夫斯基没理会他的后半句话，表情有点无奈，“他不知道埃克森美孚每年要拨多少经费来游说美国国会么？”  
十四号楼前是一片茂密松林，厚厚一层松针踩上去扑簌作响，苏尔科夫耸耸肩：“最好不要假设他们知道任何事——今天的会就是讨论这个？”  
“对，”霍多尔科夫斯基转过头看他，“但比起国家的道德需求，商界更关心北高加索。财长今天在会上理解了这一点。”  
“只要车臣开战，国内油价飙高，石油税就可以用差价的几分之一来补，是吧？”苏尔科夫抢着说，语气带着点儿不自觉的咄咄逼人。霍多尔科夫斯基拍了拍他肩膀，“商人总是这样的，我也一样。”  
苏尔科夫瞪他一眼，闭上了嘴。霍多尔科夫斯基继续说：“我们这边现在希望把价格基线定下来，比如说油价三十美元以后可以征石油税，这没问题，可是低于三十美元太多，也有必要给补贴或者退还一部分税。卡西亚诺夫不同意，他那个副手倒认为可以。”  
苏尔科夫还是没说话，两个人沉默地走了几步，霍多尔科夫斯基问：“你急着找我是为了什么？”  
“没什么。”苏尔科夫答得很快，在接触到对方目光以后扯了扯嘴角，“就是心里烦，亚历山大最近天天都在开会……”  
他们已经几乎横穿了整片松林，对面是克里姆林宫新广场，霍多尔科夫斯基停下来皱起眉头，苏尔科夫却完全没觉察似的，把广场另一侧一栋带金顶的建筑指给他，“就是那栋楼里面，国家安全会议。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基花了一点时间才反应过来：“也是北高加索的事？”  
“当然……”苏尔科夫收回目光，看着他笑了一声，“总理和军方倒结成了一致阵线，现在斯捷帕申和那个姓柯瓦什宁的参谋长都坚信自己是北方丘吉尔，沃洛申当然就是现成的盘踞在克里姆林宫里的张伯伦了，注定要被钉死在历史书里的那种。”  
“Slava，”霍多尔科夫斯基低声问，“你怎么想？”  
苏尔科夫反问：“我还能怎么想？”  
他极力绷着嘴角，做出一副漠不关心的表情，但霍多尔科夫斯基没再说什么，只是仔细地看着他，初夏的风带起松林里类似海浪的声音，这沉默的目光反倒安抚了他，让他逐渐平静下来。  
“算了。”他深深吐了口气，“想也没有用。往回走吧，我送你出去。车在哪个门等？”  
霍多尔科夫斯基本来已经向来时的方向走出几步，又停下来，他深深看他一眼，忽然笑了，“小南门。”  
从他今天开会的九号楼走到小南门，无论如何也不可能经过十四号楼，苏尔科夫睁大眼睛，一转念明白过来，“你……”  
他犹豫良久也没想出究竟应该说什么才好，最后笑意无法抑制，终于暂时忘记了车臣的事情，两个人于是又顺着新广场转向南边。克里姆林宫的庞大办公区域对外不开放，阳光在地面上留下教堂尖尖的影子，除了站岗的卫兵之外空无一人。有一小段路两个人都没有说话，直到看见外墙的钟楼塔顶，霍多尔科夫斯基停下了。③  
“差点忘了，今年我过生日你来不来？”  
苏尔科夫被问得一愣，因为直接照在脸上的阳光而眯起眼睛，“列昂尼德不会想看见我的，至于我——vice versa。”  
最后两个词实在不够常见，霍多尔科夫斯基也愣了一会儿，反应过来有些不满：“要是他一直都在，难道你打算一辈子都不来了？”  
“Misha，我们讲讲道理，”苏尔科夫说，霍多尔科夫斯基注意到他的语气竟然很平静，“那年我离开梅纳捷普的时候，董事会六个人要么支持他，要么也就是保持中立不肯表态，只除了你——现在我跑过去，结果也还是一样的。”  
“过生日的是我，”霍多尔科夫斯基越发不满，“邀请你的也是我。”  
苏尔科夫被这句话逗乐了：“我们早就说好的，不参加你那边的集体活动，Mishenka——”他故意拉长了声音，拿出一副哄孩子的语气，“你要像个大人一样。”  
霍多尔科夫斯基瞪他一眼，却没笑：“我是认真的，我希望你回来。”  
“哦我也很认真，列昂尼德——”  
“可以先从这样的场合开始，但我不是指这次聚会。”霍多尔科夫斯基打断他，非常正式地重复了一遍，“我希望你回来。”  
苏尔科夫反应过来他的意思，有些愕然：“Misha，我觉得为这个问题我们吵过的架已经够多了——我走以后我们各自都过得很好。”  
“你明知道我在担心什么。如果真的开战，你怎么办？”  
苏尔科夫垂下眼睛，笑容从他脸上迅速地消失了。  
“Misha，”过了一小会儿，苏尔科夫叫了他一声，“现在局势已经是这样，我闭上眼睛也不可能装作不知道了。”他停顿了一下，“况且——还不是考虑这件事的时候。”  
“为什么？”  
“你知道我刚接手这辈子最大的一个项目。”苏尔科夫抬起眼睛直视着他，慢慢说，“我想知道我能做到什么地步。”  
在野心、本能和行动力方面，他和他从来相似得如同镜像，霍多尔科夫斯基哽了一会儿，苏尔科夫已经自己调整过来，又轻声笑：“就算真的要走，也不代表要回你那边去，你知道的，vice versa。”④

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题出自茨维塔耶娃《我仿佛觉得每天都是：礼拜六！》，“камень сей на сердце - как длань.”，俄语也有用石头比喻心里有事的习惯。  
> ①这个叫斯堪的纳维亚的饭馆是真的，很高档，跟那时候破破烂烂的俄罗斯对比很强烈，当时是西方国家外交官的最爱，Peter说里面几乎没有讲俄语的人。我从看见这段就觉得苏大人铁定喜欢。  
> ②尼基塔的履历不准……我没仔细查，印象里他有一个学位是在美国读的，但是哪个大学什么的实在不记得了。写完会修。  
> ③克里姆林宫地理方面的全部都是瞎写的……也是没查，核心就是实际上司机是把小霍送到了离会议地点最近的一个门，但跟十四号楼是完全两个方向，小霍绕了个大远就为了去他楼下溜达溜达，正巧某人跟他怀有同样心理……都在装偶遇。  
> ④两句vice versa是同一句话，就是苏大人也不愿意瞧见涅夫兹林……


End file.
